Como conquistar un Saiyajin
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Esta historia ocurre cuando Bulma, Krillin y Gohan fueron a Namekusei por las esferas de el dragón. Para revivir a todos, pero Bulma no esperaba que tal vez no le interesara tanto revivir a Yamcha. No soy muy buena para el summary pero espero que le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bulma POV**

 **Estaba acomodando unas cajas mientras escuchaba cómo abrían la puerta. —Bulma, sabes espero que estes lista siempre tardas una eternidad en cambiarte— escuchaba a Yamcha entrando mientras se sentaba en el sillón.**

— **disculpa que no esté lista pero estoy terminando unas cosas— le decía con una sonrisa mientras agarraba mi bolsa. —bueno, si quieres ya vámonos. Apuesto a que todos nos esperan— cuando volteo ya era muy tarde solo veía como la cara de Yamcha cambiaba a una de dolor sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras una mano ensangrentada atravesaba su abdomen.**

— **¡YAMCHA!— gritaba mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban. —por favor aléjate no lo hagas— le lloraba mientras el se me acercaba con esa escalofriante mirada. —VEGETA DETENTE—**

— **Bulma despierta te encuentras bien— escuchaba la voz de Krillin mientras el me sacudía.**

— **Krillin ¿donde esta Vegeta?— le gritaba espantada.**

— **vegeta... ¿quien sabe?— se me quedaba viendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

 **Fue una pesadilla... aún que no de el todo, Yamcha estaba muerto, uno de esos malditos monstruos que trajo Vegeta lo mato. Aun no podía creerlo, lo único que nos quedaba era encontrar esas esferas para poder revivir a todos. —Bulma algo esta sonando en el teclado— escuchaba a Gohan mientras me acercaba a ellos.**

— **parece que ya estamos llegando— les decía mientras los dos se abrochaban sus cinturones.**

— **Valla... es más parecido a la tierra de lo que pensé. Pero no se confíen, déjenme ver cómo es la calidad de el oxígeno de este planeta.— no termine de hablar cuando veía a Krillin y Gohan afuera. —¡OIGAN, QUE PARTE DE DÉJENME VER CÓMO ESTA EL OXÍGENO NO ENTENDIERON!— ugh es imposible hablar con ellos, son unos tontos.**

— **aquí tengo el radar de las esferas, hay que empezar a buscarlas para regresar a la tierra lo más pronto posible— ellos asentían mientras se llevaban el radar.**

 **Tratare de acomodar las cosas para cuando ellos regresen, lo bueno es que habíamos venido bien prevenidos.**

 **Vegeta POV.**

 **Aun no puedo creer que el imbecil de Kakaroto se haya vuelto tan fuerte, esto es imposible... yo soy el principe de los Saiyajin yo tengo que ser el más fuerte...lo único que me queda es buscar esas esferas y al fin podré cumplir mi deseo... pediré la inmortalidad así podré derrotar a Freezer y me convertiré en el más fuerte de toda la galaxia.**

 **Mmm siento unos Kii quien podrá ser... los he sentido antes... es el hijo de Kakaroto y ese terrícola... que demonios aran aquí... y que hacen con esa mujer... por lo que veo ya tienen 2 de las esferas, me pregunto cómo las abran encontrado tan rápido...**

— **Bulma el radar se descompuso— le decía el calvo mientras ella lo agarraba.**

— **de seguro lo tiraste otra vez, no se por que no son más cuidadosos— les decía ella mientras sacaba un destornillador y comenzaba a arreglarlo. Si que es inteligente... ya veo por que la trajeron... —aquí tienen solo tengan más cuidado— les decía mientras les entregaba el aparato.**

 **Mmm esta es mi oportunidad ya que ellos se fueron será fácil llevarme las esferas, y la are a ella hacerme un rastreador... me acercaba mientras ella acomodaba unas cosas.**

— **solo nos faltan 3 mas y esta pesadilla acabará.— je esta pesadilla apenas está empezando para ella...**

— **hola no sabía que ya habían llegado ustedes a este planeta— le decía mientras ella se quedaba sin moverse.**

 **Bulma POV.**

 **Dime que estoy soñando... si es eso, es otro de esos estúpidos sueños en los que aparece el y me mata... si es solo eso, tengo que despertar y esto acabará.. —despierta— me decía a mi misma mientras golpeaba mis cachetes.**

— **Estas loca ¿por que te golpeas?— escuchaba la voz de vegeta.**

— **se que eres una pesadilla, siempre te veo en mis sueños, y siempre despierto antes que me mates pero ahora solo despertare y te vas a ir— el solo se reía mientras tomaba mi rostro.**

— **si realmente fuera una pesadilla sentirías esto— me decía con esa sonrisa tan escalofriante con la que había soñado tantas veces... pero el tenía razón, si esto fuera un sueño como yo tanto esperaba que lo fuera su toque no dolería.**

— **quítame las manos de encima bruto— le decía enojada mientras golpeaba su mano. Pensé que tal vez se molestaría pero solo se reía.**

— **esperaba que estuvieras con tanto miedo que empezarías a rogar por tu vida, pero parece que también tienes carácter.— me decía mientras me tenia acorralada contra la pared. —hay que hacer un trato... no quiero matarte... aún. Pero lo are si no coperas, ese aparato que le diste a los otros insectos ¿que es?— se refiere al radar de las esferas de el dragón... si no copero pueda ser que me mate es mejor cooperar con el para tratar de ganar tiempo mientras llega Gohan y Krillin a salvarme.**

— **es un radar que yo construí para buscar las esferas de el dragón— el solo me miraba sorprendido.**

— **¿tu construiste eso? No pensé que hubieran terrícolas inteligentes— ¿que le pasa, como me insulta se esa manera?.**

— **quiero que sepas que yo soy dueña de una de las compañías más grandes de el mundo, tenemos la mejor tecnología y yo soy una de las científicas más reconocidas e importantes— el solo sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.**

— **sabes, pensaba quitarte el radar y las esferas, después solo desacérame de ti pero que desperdicio sería ese... parece que me sirves más viva que muerta.— que es lo que planea este salvaje...**

— **te exijo que me dejes ir en este momento, tu fuiste quien mató a nuestros amigos, y dejaste a Goku herido en el hospital— el agarraba mi barbilla mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.**

— **no me digas que tu eres la hembra de Kakaroto— está estúpido.**

— **¡no! Goku a sido un amigo mío desde que éramos niños, a él lo quiero como un hermanito, a quien tú mataste que era mi novio era Yamcha— le decía mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban.**

— **Yamcha... que no fue el debilucho que le explotó un Saibaiman. Jajaja ¿ese débilucho era tu novio? Creo que te hice un favor no crees— ni tuvimos el idiota se Nappa y yo hacer algo para derrotarlo, con un insignificante Saibaiman murió— es un desgraciado, no tiene sentimientos maldito... varios de nuestros amigos murieron por su culpa.**

— **eres un idiota— le gritaba mientras le metía una cachetada haciendo que el me mirara sorprendido. —eres un maldito, un monstruo sin sentimientos, como te atreves a haber matado a varios de nuestros amigos y hablar como si fuera nada, si me quieres matar mátame, pero no te voy a ayudar en nada— le gritaba mientras mis lágrimas no paraban.**

— **mmm por lo que veo no solo eres vulgar si no también atrevida... sabes eres la primera hembra que me toca, ahora más que nunca quiero llevarte conmigo, me conviene que te vengas conmigo, eres inteligente y se que me puedes construir cosas que necesitaré— este esta idiota.**

— **suéltame— le gritaba enojada mientras sentía como el me ponía en su hombro.**

— **deja de moverte o te desmayo de un golpe— me gritaba molesto mientras se escuchaba una risa.**

— **valla vegeta, no sabia que tan bajo habías caído que tenías que secuestrar mujeres para poder tener novia— ¿quien habrá llegado. Volteaba mientras veía a un hombre que a pesar de tener la piel verde era muy guapo.**

— **¿que diablos haces tú aquí— gritaba Vegeta enojado mientras me dejaba en el piso. —más te vale que no te muevas por que soy capas de tirarte un galic gun y te desintegro— me decía mirando enojado mientras el se iba donde había llegado el otro. Gohan, Krillin por favor ya lleguen...**

 **Hola cómo están, cómo ya terminé el fanfic de El otro amor de Milk, decidí hacer otro pero ahora con Bulma. A mí la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta siempre me a encantado, de echo más que la de Goku y Milk jeje es que Goku es medio Guey, me caía mal por que nunca le demostró a Milk que la quería :( pero bueno, espero que les guste este Fic se cuidan y que estén bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El hombre de piel verde se acercaba mientras vegeta se ponía enfrente de mi. —¿que es lo que quieres Zarbon?— gritaba Vegeta enojado mientras Zarbon se acomodaba un mechón de cabello.**

— **sabes, se me hace raro que defiendas a una terrícola... por que yo que sepa las Saiyajin son feas y toscas ella es delicada además que nunca he visto un Saiyajin sin cola o con pelo azul.— decía el hombre mientras me sonreía.**

— **por la razón que yo quiera a esta hembra no te conviene.. además ¿que no tienes novio?— le decía Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.**

— **no Vegeta, al contrario de ti. A mí me atrae el sexo opuesto...pero en fin, detecté un nivel de pelea en esta dirección pero no sabía que eras tú... por cierto donde están Nappa y Raditz— Vegeta agachaba su cabeza mientras Zarbon se reía.**

— **tanto por tratar de traer al otro Saiyajin bueno para nada... ¿que es lo que tienen ahí?— decía Zarbon con una sonrisa mirando la esfera.**

— **esto no te importa, si fuera tu mejor me iría... antes de que mueras— Zarbon solo se reía.**

— **acaso no son las esferas que busca el amo freezer creo saber por qué tienes a esa mujer... creo que tomaré las esferas y también me la llevaré a ella.— esto no puede estar pasando... donde diablos se metió Krillin y Gohan.**

— **si la quieres a ella te la puedes llevar, pero las esferas las dejas.— decía vegeta con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba de enfrente.**

— **yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Y menos de un estúpido Saiyajin como tú no es como para que me estés ofreciendo a nadie— Zarbon solo se carcajeaba mientras vegeta me daba una sonrisa macabra.**

— **valla, sabes no dejas de sorprenderme, lo siento Zarbon, te dije que te la podías llevar a ella pero cambie de opinión... búscate a otra que te acompañe de comparas o hacerte las uñas— sentía el brazo de vegeta abrazando mi cintura.**

— **¡Suéltame estúpido!— le decía mientras luchaba en vano tratando de quitarlo.**

— **¡BULMA!— escuchaba los gritos de krillin y Gohan.**

— **sabes, como que esta platica no está llevando a mucho... así que nos vemos— decía vegeta mientras me cargaba.**

— **Vegeta, espera esto no termina aquí— escuchaba a zarbon molesto mientras vegeta sonreía.**

— **no te preocupes, ahí tienes a los otros dos, diviértete con ellos— nooo les puede hacer algo.**

— **krillin, Gohan aléjense de aquí, traten de comunicarse con Goku. Que no van a poder con el y tú suéltame estúpido— le decía mientras trataba de quitarme.**

— **si te sigues moviendo así te vas a caer... si quieres morir tan rápido me hubieras dicho y te suelto— me decía mientras me soltaba y yo me agarraba a su cuello con todas mis fuerzas para no caerme.**

— **no me sueltes idiota— el solo se reía.**

— **vamos pero si me dijiste que te soltara... ¿quien entiende a las mujeres?— decía el idiota riéndose.**

— **¿que es lo que planeas hacer conmigo? Te advierto que Goku viene en camino y el te va a dar tu merecido— el solo se reía.**

— **quiero que sepas que yo soy el principe de los sayajines además el estúpido de Kakaroto a mí no me hace nada. Y de lo que quiero contigo ya te dije, quiero que me ayudes a conseguir las esferas de el dragón y si no coperas te sacaré los intestinos.— no tengo otra opción tengo que ayudarle al principe de los monos por que si no me puede matar... Yamcha y los demás espero poder salvarlos también a ustedes.**

— **está bien te ayudaré, pero después me tienes que dejar ir— el solo se reía mientras miraba mi cara agarrando mi barbilla.**

— **tu eres la que no te vas a querer ir después— está idiota.**

— **solo hay que buscar las esferas... por cierto, solo falta una... y está en esa dirección— le decía señalando el lugar.**

— **bien echo mujer— me decía vegeta mientras volaba más rápido.**

 **Cuando llegamos vegeta me bajaba mientras agarraba la esfera. —al fin las tengo ¿ahora que?—**

— **tienes que ponerlas juntas y pedir que Shenlong salga y te cumpla tus deseos— el las juntaba mientras salía un enorme dragón.**

— **adelante te concederé 5 deseos— salía un dragón gigante muy diferente a Shenlong.**

— **perfecto... mi primer deseo es que quiero que revivas al planeta vegita con todos los habitantes Saiyajines incluyendo a los idiotas de Nappa y Raditz— que es lo que está haciendo revivir a esos idiotas que mataron a nuestros amigo... a Yamcha que pasó con los demás maldito vegeta se está saliendo con la suya.**

— **mi segundo deseo es que te deshagas de Freezer.—**

— **ese es un deseo difícil de cumplir, ya que ese tal Freezer es muy poderoso, y no puedo hacerlo.— que mala suerte**

— **bueno no importa, entonces quiero que lo hagas olvidar que el quería destruir mi raza y planeta, al menos hasta que seamos lo suficiente mente fuertes para derrotarlo.— Shenlong le brillaban los ojos.**

— **concedido— ahora me tiene que dejar ir.**

— **vegeta ya tienes tus deseos, ahora déjame ir.— el solo se reía,**

— **tu vienes conmigo mujer. Mi tercer deseo es que Freezer y sus idiotas se olviden la razón por la cual vinieron aquí y se vallan— puede hacer eso Shenlong...**

— **listo te quedan dos deseos más— tiene revivir a mis amigos**

— **vegeta si quieres que te haga tus malditas máquinas al menos Revive a mis amigos y las personas que tú y esos brutos mataron— el solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **por mi cuarto deseo quiero que revivas a los estúpidos que Nappa, Raditz y yo matamos cuando fuimos a la tierra— Shenlong le brillaban los ojos**

— **concedido.—**

— **perfecto, y mi ultimo deseo... quiero que me lleves a mi y esta mujer al planeta Vegito.—**

— **espérate vegeta yo me quiero ir a la tierra yo no—**

— **concedido— todo el panorama cambiaba de un momento a otro estábamos en el planeta namekusei y ahora estábamos en un planeta que se veía muy raro.**

— **cumplí con lo que dije, ahora cumple con tu parte— me decía Vegeta riendo mientras me llevaba a un palacio.**

— **hijo... ¿que fue lo que pasó, pensé que el lagarto nos había exterminado— salía un hombre parecido a vegeta pero con barba.**

— **padre, Freezer si los mato, pero con el poder de unas esferas reviví a todos... tenemos ventaja ya que también pedí que el maldito lagarto se olvide de nosotros.— le decía vegeta con una sonrisa.**

 **Sentía como varios me miraban con una sonrisa —por cierto ¿que haces con una humana?— vegeta sonreía.**

— **ella es amiga de Kakaroto en la tierra, ella le construyó una máquina en la que el entrena, la traje por que ella nos puede dar máquinas y mucha tecnología para entrenar y así acabar con el maldito lagarto se ve muy débil, pero es muy inteligente— ello solo murmuraban.**

— **bien echo principe siempre supe que lograrías muchas cosas— el solo le devolvía la sonrisa.**

— **principe, dijo que mi hijo Kakaroto es amigo de esta chica— hablaba un hombre igual a Goku pero con un pañuelo en la cabeza y cicatriz en su mejilla.**

— **si, el tubo un accidente en la tierra y se golpeó la cabeza olvidando todo es una larga historia, el caso es que el idiota ese ahora se cree humano, pero es muy fuerte, además algo me dice que el pronto nos va a buscar— decía vegeta mientras me ponía enfrente.**

— **no te saldrás con la tuya, Goku va a venir y me va a rescatar— el se reía mientras me cargaba.**

— **valla ya veo por que la trajiste será humana pero de carácter fuerte, está bien hagan esas máquinas entrenaremos y destruiremos al maldito lagarto y toda su familia y proclamaremos la galaxia nuevamente— sentía como vegeta me llevaba en su hombro mientras llegábamos a un cuarto.**

— **desde mañana empezarás con esas máquinas que hablaste en las que entrena Kakaroto, también me dirás que cosas necesitas— me decía mientras se quitaba su armadura y se acostaba en la cama.**

— **está bien... ¿donde voy a dormir yo?— el solo se reía.**

— **pues puedes dormí en el piso, como tú quieras o duermes conmigo, aún que te aviso que en este planeta hay unos animales que si te pican pueden matarte, ya que no creo que tengas la misma resistencia que un Saiyajin— maldito vegeta el planeo esto.**

— **esta bien dormiré contigo.— le decía mientras miraba su cuarto si que era grande... pero claro era de esperarse si el es el principe de los simios.**

— **principe vegeta— se escuchaba cómo tocaban la puerta.**

— **ja ya estaban tardando en llegar. Pasen— la puerta se habría mientras llega el hermano de Goku con un grandote pelón.**

— **principe Vegeta— entraban los dos mientras se arrodillaban.**

— **¿que no me vas a reclamar por que te mate Nappa— el pelón solo Se reía mientras le salía una gota.**

— **no principe borrón y cuenta nueva ya sabemos que nos revivió se lo agradecemos mucho,— el se ponía los brazos atrás de su cabeza.**

— **oye.., yo te conozco, tú eres la humana que estaba aquella vez cuando secuestré al hijo de mi hermano— me decía mientras se me acercaba.**

— **que es lo que ella hace aquí principe— decía Raditz mientras vegeta se sentaba viéndolos.**

— **de eso quería hablar con ustedes, ella me ayudó a encontrar las esferas por un aparto que ella construyó también inventó unas máquinas que ayudan a entrenar a eso la traje ella nos creará unas maquinas así entrenaremos y nos volveremos más fuertes que Freezer derrotando a ese insecto y reclamando la galaxia otra vez.— ellos se reía mientras**

— **buen plan principe Vegeta.— espero que me dejen ir pero lo veo difícil...**

— **les are sus juguetes Pero recuerda que me dijiste que me dejarías ir.— ellos solo se reían.**

— **Oiga principe, si quiere ella puede dormir conmigo— decía Raditz mientras vegeta le aventaba un poder pero no le caía.**

— **desde ahora les digo ella es mia, si se le acercan los dos se mueren entendido, no quiero ni siquiera que la volteen a ver ¡les quedo claro!— ellos solo agachaban las miradas**

— **si su alteza— decían los dos con miedo— por favor que esta pesadilla termine rápido, y ojalá que Freezer se haya olvidado de todo y se aleje de los demás...**

 **Hola cómo están aquí terminando otro capítulo espero que les guste :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krillin POV.**

 **Nos quedamos buscando a Bulma pero tal parece que ya habían usado las esferas de el dragón y todos se fueron. —krillin, esto es muy raro... Bulma y todos se fueron— me decía Gohan mientras escuchábamos una nave cerca,**

— **krillin ese es el kii de mi papá— me decía Gohan mientras salía volando.**

— **Gohan espera— le decía mientras lo seguía cuando llegamos tenía razón Goku había llegado.**

— **krillin, Gohan ¿se encuentran bien? ¿Donde está Bulma?— decía Goku mientras bajaba de la nave.**

— **Papá a Bulma se la llevó vegeta, pero creo que Vegeta uso las esferas de el dragón y se fueron todos...— el solo se concentraba mientras se quedaba sorprendido.**

— **¿que ocurre Goku?— el solo abría los ojos mientras nos agarraba**

— **quiero que vengan, es raro esto— nos decía mientras el panorama cambiaba de un momento a otro. Cuando abrimos los ojos ya estábamos en la tierra y estaban los demás vivos.**

— **krillin, Goku y Gohan— decían los demás mientras se nos acercaban. —gracias por resucitarnos... ¡no me digan que ya vencieron a Vegeta! Por cierto... ¿donde está Bulma?— nos decía Yamcha emocionado.**

— **Yamcha... nosotros no los revivimos... vegeta uso las esferas de el dragón... y también el fue quien se llevó a Bulma— pero por qué los revivió a todos...**

— **pero no tiene sentido como es posible que ese mal nacido se haya llevado a Bulma y nos revivió, ¿que es lo que pasó? ¿por que se la llevo?— decía mientras se arrodillaba golpeando el suelo.**

— **Yamcha este no es momento de ponerse así... tenemos que ver lo que está pasando... tengo una idea... KAIOSAMA me escuchas— gritaba Goku mientras una voz se oía.**

— **si Goku, se lo que está pasando... tal parece que Vegeta utilizó las esferas de el Dragón para revivir a su planeta y los Saiyajines, ahora todos están vivos, también hizo un trato con Bulma de que si el revivía a ustedes ella le construiría unas máquinas para entrenar... también el se la llevó a su planeta. Tengo las coordenadas, pero no se si como valla a estar, tu sabes cómo son los de tu raza.— maldita sea, que estará planeando ese maldito.**

— **tenemos que ir por ella, quien sabe lo que le valla a hacer vegeta cuando ella le haga las máquinas de pelea, tal vez la valla a matar— Yamcha tiene razón.**

— **por cierto Goku ¿como fue que nos trajiste aquí tan rápido?...— el solo se reía**

— **pues cuando iba de camino al planeta de piccoro mi nave se averió y tube que hacer un descenso forzoso en un planeta cuando llegue estaban unos hombres que estaban luchando con otros como les ayude ellos me ayudaron a reparar la máquina y me enseñaron la técnica de la teletransportacion— que...**

— **eso es genial papá, tal vez con tu poder que tienes podamos encontrar a Bulma más rápido.— el solo se rascaba la cabeza.**

— **es un poco difícil, necesitaré tiempo para manejarla mejor, pero no se preocupen creo que Bulma va a estar bien... aun que ella es una mujer siempre a sido muy fuerte— Yamcha solo respiraba**

— **tienes razón, ella se puede cuidar sola estoy seguro que va a estar bien.—**

 **Vegeta POV.**

 **Aun no podía creer la suerte que tenía, ahora si podía hacer lo que siempre he querido, me volveré tan fuerte que voy a hacer añicos al maldito lagarto y después nadie habrá que se interponga, si que la mujer esa había cumplido su parte. Ya que estaba haciendo las máquinas de pelea que le pedí.**

 **Fue muy buena idea traerla, no tenía ni una semana aquí y ya estaba construyendo las máquinas, también había construido varías cosas más... todo lo que ella construye lo mete en unas cápsulas para que sea más fácil llevarlos. Si que es muy inteligente... y más que me gustaba, era la única hembra que no se me aventaba encima... siendo el principe y el más fuerte de todo el planeta siempre las mujeres quieren estar conmigo pero ni una había despertado mi atención hasta que la conocí a ella...**

— **Mujer ya terminaste de arreglar el cuarto de gravedad que te pedí.. por que necesitamos entrenar— le decía mientras llegábamos con Nappa y Raditz.**

— **ya te dije que me llamo Bulma majadero, y como ya terminé de arreglar tus juguetes ya es hora de que me regreses a la tierra— yo solo me reía, si que ella me divertía mucho. Pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que la iba a dejar ir.**

— **aún no eh terminado contigo— me acercaba mientras agarraba su barbilla y hacía que ella me viera. —sabes, esa boca es lo que más me gusta. Que no tengas miedo, pero te he dicho muchas veces, no te vas a ir hasta que me aburra de ti como ves aquí no hay mucha diversión—**

 **Ella solo se ponía roja de el coraje mientras quitaba mi mano. —si quieres diversión vete con alguna otra mujer, ¿que no te vienen a buscar a cada rato? De seguro ya te as acostado con medio planeta— no podía hacer otra cosa más que reír no me digas que está celosa...**

— **bueno, pero ni una de ellas me divierte tanto como tú, así que te quedas conmigo y te callas, y más te vale que te comportes... por cierto, vamos a querer de las bebidas energéticas que nos hiciste la vez pasada... también cocina algo siempre tenemos hambre después de entrenar— ella solo agachaba la cabeza mientras nos metíamos a entrenar con Raditz y Nappa.**

— **si que tenía Razón Príncipe, ella es muy inteligente solo con esta semana que ella a llegado ya somos súper Saiyajines. Si el lagarto se llega a aparecer estoy seguro que lo podemos vencer— me decía Nappa mientras todos nos transformábamos.**

— **por cierto principe ¿cree que Kakaroto valla a venir por ella?—¡ ja! yo se que Raditz quiere que su hermano se nos una... y honestamente no me importaría mejor para mi.. el es Saiyajin así que no tengo nada en contra de que el venga.**

— **si, estoy seguro que el va a venir... ya que dicen que son amigos— Nappa solo me miraba serio.**

— **¿ella es la esposa de Kakaroto?— ¡ja! su ex-novio es otro.**

— **no, el es uno que los Saibaimanes destruyeron cuando fuimos tú y yo... ¿recuerdas al primero que mataron?— el solo se reía.**

— **¿ese debilucho es su novio?— me molesta que a ella la pongan con otro hombre...**

— **dirás EX ella ya es mía, ese debilucho ya no tiene nada que ver con ella, es un desperdicio que ella esté con el..— ellos se quedaban serios mientras yo destruía otro de los robots que había construido Bulma.**

— **por cierto Príncipe ¿por qué le mentiste a Bulma cuando le dijiste de las otras mujeres... que yo sepa no te he visto con otra mujer, solo veo que a las que vienen las as rechazado.— yo solo me reía.**

— **por que ella se pone celosa, aun que no lo demuestre se que le gusto, se pone así enfrente de otras personas, pero ella cuando dormimos en la cama siempre me abraza... Se hace la difícil y eso me encanta, que chiste hay en tener a una mujer que se te avienta encima y se te ofrece como a los demás—**

 **Bulma POV.**

 **Ya estaba harta de estar en este planeta, traté de arreglarle las máquinas al simio ese pero aun así me tiene así... siempre se la pasa molestando. Anoche por poco me da un infarto, como duermo con el ya que dice de hay insectos que pueden matarme por eso me da miedo, pero no se si arriesgarme con los insectos... anoche sentía como algo se enrollaba en mi cadera y trataba de meterse por mi entre pierna, cuando me fijé que era era la cola de el mono ese que le creció ugh.**

 **Ahora parezco su criada siempre tengo que hacerle de comer, y hacer sus bebidas energéticas. —Bulma ya terminamos de entrenar. Nos vamos a dar un baño y regresamos a comer.— me decía Vegeta mientras salía con los demás...**

 **De que esta guapo de eso no lo niego, tiene un cuerpo que da tentación... esos pectorales y su abdomen —sabes si me sigues viendo de esa manera se te va a caer la baba, ademas que si quieres verme más no te preocupes ahora que me termine de bañar podemos ir a mi cuarto— me decía mientras me cerraba el ojo.**

— **NO GRACIAS— le gritaba enojada saliendo de el transe. Ahh solo espero que Goku y los demás me puedan encontrar...**

 **Hola disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está el otro capitulo, espero que les guste se cuidan y besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya tenía más de un mes aquí, aun no puedo creer que Goku y los demás no vengan por mi... a quien quiero engañar ¡nunca van a venir! La única razón que pudimos llegar a namekusei fue por que yo arreglé esa nave, dudo que ellos me puedan ayudar.**

 **Lo bueno es que vegeta se portaba bien conmigo, pero ya estaba harta de estar aquí, solo estaba encerrada en esta habitación, ya que Vegeta decía que era peligroso yo salir: por los hombres y las mujeres a qui... dice el "que me trataría de hacer algo si me ven."**

 **Pero ese Saiyajin no se con quien piensa que esta tratando, yo soy la gran Bulma. A mí nadie me puede hacer nada. Lo que quería, era al menos distraerme un poco, solo me escabullía sin que la guardia se diera cuenta que estaba saliendo.**

 **tenía una manta cubriendo mi cabello al igual que mi cara, ya que los Saiyajines solo tienen los ojos y el cabello negro. Si me veían sabrían al instante que no soy de este planeta.**

 **Iba por varios lugares, y tiendas. Era muy parecido a la tierra, solo que tenía menos tecnología pero no era tan primitivo como pensaba que sería. También la vegetación y los animales eran muy diferentes... parecía como tiempo de la prehistoria.**

— **buenas tardes me podría dar un helado por favor— le decía al hombre de la heladería. El solo me sonreía.**

— **claro aquí tienes son 3 lunares— lo bueno fue que me traje dinero de vegeta... bueno me tiene que pagar de alguna manera ¿no? Jajaja**

— **aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio— le decía dándole un billete de 5 lunares. El solo sonreía mientras me daba el helado.**

 **Cuando lo comía si que su sabor era parecido con los de la tierra... sabía cómo mamei no se por que vegeta se preocupaba tanto que saliera... yo estoy perfectamente bien. Solo disfrutando el helado y este clima, lo que me daba cuenta es que el clima aquí no cambiaba según Raditz dice que el clima en este planeta siempre es el mismo, solo llega a llover a veces. También dice que puede llegar a nevar pero que eso es como cada 50 años. También los Saiyajines no envejecen muy rápido, en eso si los envidio conocí a una mucama de el palacio que me dijo que ella tenía 60 años, pero se veía como de 25 si que ellos se conservaban bien según vegeta dice que es para durar más en las batallas.**

— **hola nena, por que tan sola— se sentaba al lado de mi un hombre... creo que es mejor que me valla... si hablo con el se dará cuenta de que yo no soy de aquí.**

— **disculpa pero tengo cosas que hacer.— le decía mientras me paraba. El tomaba mi brazo.**

— **vamos por que tan aprisa... solo estamos con unos amigos, vamos a ir a divertirnos no nos quieres acompañar— no esto no está bien.**

— **lo siento pero— justo cuando le iba a decir que no. sentí como una de las Saiyajinas me jalaban mi capucha.**

— **ya se me hacía conocida, es la mascota que trajo el principe vegeta— decía la mujer mientras el que me había saludado primero agarraba mi rostro.**

— **Valla pues si que es linda, ya veo por que la tiene encerrada pero que Príncipe tan injusto tenemos, como no quiere compartir a esta preciosura.—**

 **Hay no vegeta tenía razón no se por que no le hice caso.**

— **pues si quieres quédate tú con ella... así el principe será todo mío... además yo se que si el está con ella es solo por que la está usando, conmigo estará con una mujer de verdad no con una debilucha— quería mentarle la madre, pero se que no es lo más inteligente ahora no cuando estoy con estos simios.**

— **pues como quieras.. creo que ya no tienes que regresar con el Príncipe, ahora tu nuevo amo soy yo.— yo solo temblaba sintiendo como acercaba su asquerosa boca a mi sentía mis lágrimas como se derramaban**

 **Pero de un momento a otro alguien me jalaba y me tomaba en sus brazos. —¿se puede saber que diablos están haciendo?— escuchaba la voz de vegeta mientras me sentía aliviada.**

— **mi pri..pri..Príncipe Vegeta, bueno... e.. encontramos a su mascota y se la queríamos llevar a su castillo— decía la mujer saiyayin mientras vegeta la agarraba de la mandíbula.**

— **que les quede algo claro ella no es mi mascota, es mi mujer. Y jamas quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a ella... como se atreven— decía vegeta mientras Nappa y Raditz se ponían a su lado. —quiero que se lleven a estos imbeciles al calabozo— decía mientras me llevaba cargando en sus brazos.**

— **por eso te dije que no te salieras— me decía enojado mientras me dejaba en un prado. —si te digo algo es para que me hagas caso... eres una tonta— me decía gritándome mientras yo no paraba de llorar, pero solo lloraba de que estaba aliviada de que el me rescatara, quería decirle gracias pero mis palabras no salían.**

 **El solo agachaba la cabeza mientras sentía su abrazo. —no sabes cómo me preocupe cuando no te encontraba— me decía en un susurro. —no se que hubiera echo si algo te pasa— el estaba preocupado por mi...**

 **Yo me separaba un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos. —vegeta gracias, perdona por haber salido— le decía mientras el agarraba mi rostro.**

— **Bulma... te amo— solo pude sentir como sus labios besaban los míos. Esta es la razón por la cual me sentía nerviosa cuando estaba con el... la razón por la cual ni lo podía ver y se me hacía difícil estar con el en el mismo cuarto... la razón por la cual mi corazón se aceleraba al verlo... estoy enamorada de vegeta...**

— **creo que es mejor que vallamos al palacio, tienes que descansar un poco— me decía mientras me cargaba en sus brazos llevándome a descansar.**

— **vegeta se honesto.., por que quieres que me quede aquí, que acaso esa saiyayina tenía razón y solo me estas usando— le decía mientras llegábamos a su cuarto.**

— **quiero que sepas algo, de las mujeres que tú ves que vienen siempre las estoy sacando, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú— sus palabras hacían que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.**

— **vegeta... seguro? Yo solo soy una humana, además que siempre están hablando de encontrarse mujeres fuertes y— si que estaba confundida lo único que su padre y los demás hablaban es que la mujer tenía que ser fuerte.**

— **Bulma, yo no me enamore de ti por tu fuerza... fue más por tu inteligencia, tu manera de ser. Además tienes un espíritu de pelea que me encanta— no deje que hablaba solo mis labios besaban los suyos... a quien quiero engañar, yo también lo amo.**

— **vegeta donde quiera que estes ven al palacio... acaba de llegar unos contratiempos— se escuchaba la voz de el padre de vegeta mientras el solo me cargaba y me llevaba.**

— **después seguimos esta charla ok— me decía mientras me daba un beso.**

 **hola cómo están? Gracias por seguir la historia les mando muchos besos y saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**183893**

 **18373**

 **Cuando llegamos al palacio estaban unas naves que se me hacían muy conocidas. —vegeta que esas naves no son de freezer— el solo asentía mientras me abrazaba y entrábamos.**

 **Cuando llegamos nos recibía Nappa y Raditz. —vegeta, el lagarto regresó pero no recuerda que destruyó el planeta ni de las esferas... también dice que a venido por que quiere contratar nuestros servicios para conquistar unos planetas.— maldita sea, se que con el poder de lucha que tienen no le van a poder ganar...**

— **ahora no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que llevarle la corriente— ellos solo asentían mientras lo acompañaban**

— **principe Vegeta que sorpresa verlo— decía freezer mientras se acercaba con el tipo que vimos aquella vez en namekusei y a un gordo rosa.**

— **Bulma puedes ir a la sala tenemos que hablar unas cosas— me decía vegeta al oído mientras yo iba a la sala.**

 **Cuando llegaba escuchaba una voz que me hablaba. —hola sabes se me hace raro ver a una hembra como tú. ¿no eres una saiyayin correcto?— se me acercaba Zarbon diablos por que el... esta guapo pero yo a quien quiero es a vegeta. —ya que ellas son de pelo negro y ojos negros, también toscas... pero tú eres delicada, y muy linda sabes soy un amante de la belleza, y puedo ver que tu eres muy bella.— yo solo me ponía nerviosa mientras me alejaba un poco no quiero causar problemas.**

— **disculpe pero no tengo permitido hablar con nadie— el solo sonreía mientras me tomaba de la barbilla.**

— **No soy nadie, soy zarbon la mano derecha de el emperador freezer, vamos solo quiero conocerte un poco más, me intrigas mucho— por favor alguien que me ayude.**

— **podrías quitarle las manos de encima— se escuchan a vegeta enojado mientras me tomaba de la cintura acercándome a el.**

— **no me digas que ella es tu mujer vegeta— el solo se reía mientras me abrazaba más.**

— **pues si te digo, ahora aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella— esto solo hizo que Zarbon se sonriera**

— **sabes el fruto prohibido es el mejor que uno puede comer.— yo solo me escondía atrás de vegeta el parecía que quería atacar a Zarbon.**

— **soldado Zarbon ya es hora de irnos— se escuchaba la voz de Freezer.**

— **ahora voy señor, nos vemos luego preciosa— me decía mientras me guiñaba el ojo.**

— **¿no crees que se acuerden de lo que paso?— el solo negaba con la cabeza.**

— **no, actúa como que nada hubiera pasado, esto que el haya venido a contratar nuestros servicios, es normal. Ya te dije somos una raza guerrera y de esto trabajamos conquistando planetas... bueno trabajábamos, nos gustan las peleas, pero no voy a cometer los errores de antes, estar contigo Bulma me hizo dar cuenta de cómo quiero compartir mi vida contigo...— sentí como sus labios besaban los míos.**

— **principe lamento arruinar tu momento romántico pero necesito que hablemos de lo que nos dijo freezer.— el solo suspiraba molesto.**

— **papá la respuesta es ¡no! Lo que tengo planeado hacer es que vamos a seguirle la corriente al lagarto, estaremos como que nada a pasado. Y cuando menos lo espere lo derrotaremos. Tenemos que preparar a todos sin que el se dé cuenta de lo que aremos así cuando el lagarto quiera destruir el planeta estaremos listos.**

 **También ahora que recuerdo dicen que el llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta y destruyó el planeta, lo que podemos hacer es que podemos "trabajar" con el, así estaremos viendo todos los movimientos de el.— es una gran idea!**

— **bien pensado Príncipe, así estaremos listos para cuando el venga.— espero que todo salga bien, no quiero que le pase nada a vegeta... pero ja yo se que el esta obsesionado con las peleas.**

 **3 semanas después.**

 **Estaba arreglando las máquinas, ya que vegeta y los demás seguían entrenando, yo no se como es que ellos destruyen tantos robos, construí una máquina que los construía... pero creo que eso no era suficiente, también los demás saiyayines venían a comprar máquinas y armamentos, lo bueno es que ya se habían acostumbrado a mi, de echo ya me trataban mejor... mas cuando vegeta anuncio que yo era su mujer.**

 **El a cambiado mucho conmigo jamas pensé que ese hombre fuera tan tierno y lindo conmigo. Nunca pensé amar a un hombre como lo amo a él. Y es tan apasionado... ya veo por que es el príncipe.**

 **Salí un rato al jardín a relajarme y poder descansar de el trabajo, por fin podía respirar aire fresco después de estar todo el día en el laboratorio trabajando.**

 **Estaba mirando unas flores mientras sentía unas tapando mi boca. ¿Quien será? Trataba de quitar a quien me agarraba trataba de patalear y pegarle pero era más fuerte que yo. —cálmate Bulma, y no hagas tanto ruido para que así te podamos sacar— escuchaba la voz de Goku.**

— **Goku!— contenta lo abrazaba mientras el solo se empezaba a reír.**

— **Bulma perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero estaba perfeccionando una técnica que nos ayudó a llegar a este planeta.— solo veía como estaba con los demás, todos habían llegado.**

 **Krillin, Gohan y Yamcha... —Yamcha!— rápido lo abrazaba contenta de que estuviera bien, al fin todos estaban bien. —chicos, que bueno que están bien, no saben lo preocupada que estaba por ustedes.— Yamcha solo me miraba sorprendido mientras enarcaba una ceja.**

— **Bulma, tú eres la que estás en problemas, has estado secuestrada aquí.— yo solo lo miraba mientras me sonrojaba.**

— **bueno, pues verán... secuestrada pues no... bueno al comienzo si pero las cosas han cambiado, yo estoy ena...— no termine cuando llegaron unos saiyayines y se ponían enfrente de mi.**

— **¡que quieren intrusos! ¿Se encuentra bien princess?— solo los demás se quedaban con la boca abierta mirándonos.**

— **¿como que princesa? Bulma ¿que está pasando aquí?— me decía Goku mientras todos nos miraban sin comprender.**

— **¿Bulma que es lo que?— llegaba Vegeta con Raditz y Nappa. —valla ya se habían tardado ¿no creen?— decía Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba por la cintura.**

— **Vegeta deja en este momento ir a Bulma— decía Goku mientras todos los miraban enojados en posición de pelea.**

— **¡nunca! Bulma es mi mujer— decía mientras Yamcha se empezaba a reír.**

— **si que estás loco, ella es mi novia— vegeta solo me soltaba mientras iba donde estaba Yamcha.**

— **¡ya basta! Esto es lo que les quería decir, realmente les agradezco el haber venido por mi... pero yo no me voy a ir con ustedes... yo amo a Vegeta y me voy a quedar con el.— ellos solo me miraban con la boca abierta. —se que esto suena loco, pero yo amo a Vegeta, el se a portado tan bien conmigo... y pues me enamore de el.— les decía mientras lo abrazaba y el se sonrojaba.**

— **ya oyeron se pueden largar— decía Vegeta mientras me abrazaba.**

— **Bulma pero que pasó con nosotros, pensé que me amabas... yo— yo solo le daba una sonrisa.**

— **Yamcha tu fuiste mi primer amor, pero no te amo, solo te amo como a un amigo. Además no te hagas, siempre me eras infiel, y lo siento me enamore de vegeta— el solo me agarraba la mano mientras me miraba triste.**

— **Bulma, sabes que te amo, y se que me amas ami, estoy seguro que ese mono hizo algo para que te quedarás con el.— solo sentía como vegeta me tomaba por la cintura y me ponía atrás de el.**

— **no te lo repetiré... la vuelves a tocar y destrozo los huesos— Yamcha solo tragaba saliva mientras Miraba a Goku.**

— **hey a mi no me mires, dijimos que rescataríamos a Bulma pero no sabíamos que ella estaba bien, se ve que está enamorada de Vegeta, solo acepta lo que es creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.— decía mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza.**

— **Kakaroto— se escuchaba la voz de el papá de Goku Bardok. todos lo mirábamos mientras el sonreía. —Hijo, como as crecido— y me imagino que el es Gohan, mi nieto cierto—**

— **tu eres mi padre Bardok? Creo que Kayosama me hablo de ti— decía Goku acercándose a él.**

— **por cierto, Raditz tiene algo que decirte— Raditz solo agachaba la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ellos.**

— **quiero disculparme por haber secuestrado a mi sobrino, y realmente estoy contento de volverte a ver— Goku sonreía mientras tomaba su mano.**

— **también estoy contento de verlos, aun que no creas siempre quise tener una familia.— si que estaba contenta por ellos solo falta que conozcan a Milk y Goku conozca a su mamá se que le va a encantar, Gine es la mujer más linda que he conocido.**

— **Bulma estás segura que Vegeta no te tiene amenazada— se me acercaba Yamcha mientras yo solo negaba.**

 **Los habían invitado a comer mientras Vegeta les avisaba de lo que pasó con Freezer y los deseos de el había pedido.**

— **no puedo creer que ese freezer sea tan fuerte, esto es muy emocionante, sabes me gustaría quedarme, este lugar me gusta, está lleno de seres fuertes.— yo solo me reía si que Goku nunca cambia.**

— **si te quieres quedar puedes, después de todo eres un Saiyayin, además que Bulma ya no se va a ir— yo solo me sonrojaba mientras lo miraba tiernamente.**

— **eso me recuerda... no me puedo venir sin Milk mi esposa, regresó en unos momentos.— decía Goku mientras se concentraba y desaparecía.**

— **¿donde se fue?— les decía sorprendida.**

— **uso la técnica de la teletransportacion, llegará en unos momentos.— decía Gohan con una sonrisa mientras platicaba con Bardok y Raditz.**

— **ok, aquí estamos— decía Goku mientras tenía a Milk cargando en brazos.**

— **Goku ¿que hacemos aquí? ¿Y quienes son estas personas? Es más... ¡por que me trajiste aquí!— gritaba Milk enojada mientras Goku solo rodaba los ojos.**

— **bueno es que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, por eso te traje, como siempre te estás quejando que no salimos pues pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo— ella solo lo miraba mientras respiraba.**

— **si que ya no te entiendo... pero al menos se que estoy con mi hijo... por cierto ¿que no ese greñudo que está haya lo secuestro?— el solo se reía nerviosamente.**

— **bueno si, pero es mi hermano, y pues está arrepentido y pues— ella solo lo miraba molesta mientras Raditz se acercaba a ella... que bruto yo no me acercaría...**

— **mira, se que estuvo mal lo que hice Pero que te parece que borrón y cuenta nueva— ella solo le metía un golpe mientras Raditz se sobaba la mejilla. El solo sonreía mientras Milk se ponía a lado de Goku.**

— **como sea, solo no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo— el solo sonreía mientras vegeta se aclaraba la garganta.**

— **Kakaroto, Nappa y Raditz... desde mañana empezará nuestro entrenamiento, quiero que también preparen a los soldados de el palacio y Bulma necesitamos más máquinas— yo solo asentía mientras Milk se acercaba.**

— **sabes, no se muy bien lo que está pasando aquí... solo lo que Goku me dijo mientras fue por mi, pero parece que ocupan ayuda. ¿Sabes en que puedo ayudar yo?— vegeta se acercaba mientras nos miraba a mi y a Milk.**

— **solo traten de atendernos con eso nos pueden ayudar, tenemos que prepararnos para cuando regrese el lagarto. Ya es tiempo que le pongamos un alto— después miraba a todos los demás. —used se pueden quedar en el palacio por lo mientras, no es por nada pero aún que no lo crean, esta pelea también les concierne. Ya que freezer también planea atacar la tierra después.— todos lo miraban sorprendidos.?**

— **está bien Vegeta, trabajaremos juntos— el solo se reía mientras le daba la mano a Goku.**

— **está bien Kakaroto, pero de una vez te advierto yo me volveré el saiyayin más fuerte— Goku solo se reía**

— **eso veremos no me quedaré atrás— ugh estos hombre que solo piensan en pelear...**

 **Hola cómo están espero que les esté gustando el capítulo, como ven esta diferente a cómo tenía que ser la historia pero si voy a incluir las mismas transformaciones, espero que les guste y feliz navidad. Aún que no sea mucho este es mi regalo espero les guste :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**648**

 **577**

 **Ya tenia un mes que había llegado Goku y los demás, hasta Picoro se quedó, según ellos por que aquí entrenan bien y les gusta estar aquí además gracias a Kayosama ellos se enteraban como estaba todo en la tierra.**

 **Parece que Gohan y Krillin conocieron a un namekusei niño cuando estaban haya y el es el que se encarga ahora de el papel de kamisama, Goku aveces regresa a la tierra para pedirle al maestro Karim si le puede dar semillas de el ermitaño, me gustaría poder hacer la máquina de recuperación más rápida y efectiva así las semillas de el ermitaño las usarían solo cuando van a batallas y no solo cuando entrenan.**

 **Me e fijado que la relación de Vegeta y Goku a cambiado mucho, a de ser por que son de la misma raza pero encajo perfecto con aquellos adictos a las batallas, lo bueno es que tengo a Milk conmigo, así no me aburro me hace compañía y también cocina delicioso, vamos con ella de compras y todo me divierto bastante, me alegra que Goku se La Haya traído, aquí no tenia a nadie con quien platicar, ya que Vegeta es muy celoso.**

— **Bulma, ya está la comida lista, si quieres ya hay que avisarles a aquellos trogloditas que vengan a comer.— yo solo me reía mientras les hablábamos.**

— **hola Milk, ¿que as preparado hoy?— le decía Goku mientras se sentaba con los demás. Ella solo se tapaba la nariz mientras los regañaba a los demás... olían horrible que maña tienen de no bañarse cuando terminan de jugar.**

— **Goku por favor vallan se a bañar apestan— todos se reían mientras se iban a la regadera.**

 **Milk solo suspiraba mientras servía los platos. —que es lo que tienes?— le decía mientras le ayudaba.**

— **Bulma, tengo una pregunta... ¿como es que te trata Vegeta cuando están solos?— yo solo me ponía roja... ¿por que me preguntara eso?**

— **pues, es cariñoso y siempre me está besando tu sabes como una pareja— le decía mientras me tapaba la cara riendo.**

 **ella solo agachaba la cabeza. —es que Goku, no me besa, ni me abraza... solo en las noches cuando tiene ganas me hace el amor, pero a eso yo no le llamo hacer el amor... el solo tiene sexo conmigo... creo que nunca me a dicho que me ama...*suspiro* no se no lo entiendo, tal vez me comporto como una tonta, digo estamos casados y lo más importante es Gohan— yo solo dejaba las cosas mientras hacía que ella me viera.**

— **Milk, tú y tu hijo tienen que ser lo más importante para el, no dudo que el té ame, yo lo conozco a él desde que era un niño, y se que es algo tonto y despistado, pero eso que el hace está mal, tú eres una mujer y necesitas sentarte deseada... por que no tratas de vestirte más sexy, digo eres muy joven pero te vistes como una señora mayor..— ella solo se miraba su ropa mientras suspiraba.**

— **tu crees que si me arreglo diferente el lo noté— yo solo le sonreía mientras la abrazaba.**

— **claro, Milk tu eres muy bonita, y tienes un cuerpo envidiable, solo tienes que demostrárselo a Goku... tengo un traje que te puedo prestar, deja que estos terminen de comer y cuando salgan vamos a cambiarte de ropa, así veremos la reacción de Goku. ¿Que te parece?— ella solo sonreía mientras me abrazaba.**

— **gracias Bulma— ese Goku va a ver que tiene una linda esposa.**

 **Cuando terminaron de tragar, por que esos no comen, si no tragan! Me fui con Milk a mi cuarto para darle el traje que le decía.**

 **Era un vestido entallado Negro, también era corto, se soltó el cabello y se maquilló un poco. —Milk quedaste preciosa— ella solo se miraba mientras trataba de cubrirse.**

— **Bulma, creo que está un poco corto y atrevido no crees?— yo solo me reía**

— **No, se te ve perfecto, Goku va a caer rendido.— ella se miraba en el espejo mientras yo me retocaba también el maquillaje y acomodaba mi vestido. El plan era que les diríamos a Vegeta y Goku que queríamos ir a algún lado, y hacer una cita doble, al menos así Goku Sabra como se tiene que comportar una pareja... espero que esto lo despierte un poco.**

 **Pero cuando salimos no estaba nadie, tal parece que los soldados de freezer habían llegado, según dice Vegeta que había un planeta que querían conquistar y se llevarían a Goku, Nappa, Raditz y por supuesto Vegeta. Espero que todo salga bien y ellos regresen pronto.**

— **Oye Zarbon ¿quienes son ellas?— Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre de pelo blanco y piel roja... hay no otro! —no creo que sean Saiyajinas... yo que recuerde las saiyajinas son más toscas y feas— que tienen estos extraterrestres con las saiyajinas pero tenían razón, es que ellas eran muy musculosas, por que al igual que los hombres les gustaba luchar, aun que la mamá de Goku era diferente, ella era más delgada y bonita.**

— **Bulma ¿quienes son ellos?— me preguntaba Milk al oído.**

— **son los soldados de freezer, el verde es Zarbon su mano derecha, y el otro es uno de las fuerzas especiales Gyniu— vegeta que había hablado de ellos.**

— **sabes si es que querías saber de mi es solo cuestión que me preguntes y te digo de mi nena— decía El hombre Rojo mientras le ponía el brazo a Milk a su alrededor. Milk solo miraba molesta mientras quitaba su mano.**

— **no estoy interesada en saber nada de ti! Y quítame la mano de encima que soy una mujer casada.— Zarbon solo se reía mientras me miraba y tomaba mi mano.**

— **no te preocupes Jeice, ellas son las esposas de los Monos aún que no se tú, pero a mi eso no me importa yo estoy enamorado de Bulma.— jeice solo se reía mientras ponía su brazo en el hombro de Milk.**

— **sabes, nosotros las podemos complacer más que unos simple monos— ella solo respiraba profundo pero llegaba Goku y Vegeta.**

— **¿que es lo que están haciendo?— decía Vegeta enojado mientras me abrazaba. —Kakaroto, ¿que vas a dejar que ese estúpido agarre a tu esposa?— Goku solo se le quedaba viendo a Milk con los ojos abiertos.**

— **¿eres Milk?— decía Goku mientras se acercaba y la miraba de cerca. —jeje no te reconocí por la pintura que traes en tu cara... te ves un poco rara— este es un completo idiota! Milk solo se le salían las lágrimas mientras se iba al cuarto. No que la culpe pobrecita. Quería sorprender a Goku y el estúpido como reacciona.**

— **¿oye pero por que te vas? ¡Que rara es Milk aveces!— decía mientras rodaba los ojos.**

— **¡eres un completo Idota! Yo no se cómo Milk te soporta tanto— le decía enojada mientras iba siguiendo a Milk.**

 **Vegeta POV.**

— **¿y ahora que tienen esas locas?— decía Kakaroto mientras Zarbon y el imbecil de Jeice se reían.**

— **ves, te lo dije... es fácil de conquistarlas— Jeice solo se reía mientras miraba a Goku.**

— **no te preocupes si no sabes que hacer con tu "mujer" yo si se que hacer con ella, la voy a consolar que se va a olvidar de ti completamente.— el solo le miraba mientras sonreía.,**

— **si tienes consejos que darme te lo agradecería, no sabes cómo se pone Milk de difícil aveces no la entiendo.— este es un completo Idota, le están queriendo bajar a la vieja y no hace nada... ugh.**

— **Kakaroto recuerda que nos tenemos que ir, en unos días saldremos al planeta Guron y necesitamos estar descansados, así que hay que irnos... zarbon y el otro idiota, no se acerquen a nuestras mujeres— les decía sin que Kakaroto se diera cuenta.**

 **Cuando llegamos al cuarto de entrenamiento Kakaroto solo se quedaba pensativo. —¿por que se enojó Milk? Yo solamente le dije la verdad que se veía extraña... nunca la había visto de esa manera.— ugh que puedo hacer para que vea por que se enojo, yo realmente no se hacerla de doctor corazón, pero se que el es buen amigo de Bulma... además que también me cae bien a mi, desde que ellos llegaron mi nivel de pelea a aumentado el doble, cuando los dos entrenamos me doy cuenta de cuales son mis puntos débiles. Nunca se lo dire pero realmente me agrada que hayan decidido quedarse.**

 **Pero ese Jeice y el estúpido de Zarbon se quieren morir, ahora con el nivel de pelea que tenemos se que los podría matar con un solo golpe, pero no quiero que Freizer de de cuenta. Por eso no eh echo nada de que el señor imbecil de Zarbon se la pase rondando a mi mujer...**

 **Claro celos... si logro hacer que Kakaroto sienta celos lograra ver en que esta fallando.**

— **Sabes Kakaroto, como no quiero que Bulma esté enojada, y no quiera luego reparar las máquinas de pelea, las llevaremos a cenar, además que ya están cambiadas. Esa es la razón por la cual ellas se arreglaron, por que querían que nosotros las lleváramos a comer y les dijéramos lo bonitas que están.— el solo se rascaba la cabeza mientras me miraba sin entender.**

— **por eso se enojo Milk, bueno digo yo se que ella tiene el cuerpo perfecto, pero no me gusta que lo esté enseñando... prefiero mejor verla yo cuando estamos solos.— se a que se refiere pero es medio... bueno bien estúpido.**

— **mira, solo hay que darles gusto, recuerda que cuando se enojan son lo peor, y más cuando están juntas.— el solo asentía mientras ambos salíamos por ellas.**

 **Cuando salimos Bulma y Milk estaban vestidas un con unos trajes muy pegados y cortos, parece que Milk quería que su esposo le pusiera atención... pero Kakaroto es muy idiota, aun que veremos cómo reacciona, los traje al lugar donde sabía que se juntaban más los hombres que siempre están viendo mujeres, ellos tal vez se portarían atrevidos con ella y el idiota aquel reaccionaría.**

— **vegeta gracias por habernos traído— me decía Bulma mientras yo solo resoplaba mientras entrábamos al restaurante.**

— **principe Vegeta, a que debemos el honor de su visita— me decía el dueño de el restaurante mientras yo me sentaba con Bulma.**

— **deja de halar estupideces y danos el menu— a que más vendría a un restaurante si no fuera solo a comer.**

— **Enseguida Príncipe.— salía rápido mientras nos servían la comida.**

— **Nunca había venido a un restaurante de otro planeta, si que la tierra y el planeta Vegito son muy parecidos, solo algunas cosas son diferentes— decía Milk mientras Bulma solo se reía.**

— **si, la comida es diferente, pero por suerte uno se acostumbra, si que ayudó mucho cuando llegaste, no sabes lo difícil que se me hacía cortar carne o verdura, por lo duras que son.— esto era de todos los días, se la pasaban hablé y hablé... lo bueno es que Bulma ya no se aburre como antes, si que estuvo bien que Kakaroto trajera a su mujer.**

— **Bulma, me acompañas al baño— decía Milk mientras Bulma la seguía. Desde que están las dos aquí son inseparables, pero así es mejor por que me dejan a mi concentrarme más en mis entrenamientos.**

— **Principe Vegeta, si alteza... que sorpresa verlo aquí— llegaban 3 mujeres que trabajaban en este restaurante.**

— **hola guapo, gusto en conocerte soy Zelar— decía mientras se le pegaba a Kakaroto, de seguro notaron su nivel de pelea... y más cómo está conmigo an de pensar que es realeza. —y como te llamas— decía la mujer mientras se acercaba mas a él**

— **me llamo Goku— ella le acariciaba los brazos.**

— **si que eres muy fuerte, sabes se ve que entrenas mucho— que estúpido, si aquella lo ve lo va a matar...**

— **bueno pues si me gusta mucho entrenar y ¿que tipo de entrenamiento haces tu?— le preguntaba mientras ella seguía platicando con el.**

— **Goku! ¿Que estás haciendo?— le preguntaba Milk molesta mientras Bulma y ella nos miraban queriéndonos matar. —por esta Razón querían que viniéramos, solo para estar con mujeres— se soltaba a llorar Milk mientras Bulma me veía molesta.**

— **no se preocupen por nosotras, si ustedes quieren se pueden quedar con las mujeres esas, nosotras nos vamos— gritaban mientras Salían las dos molestas.**

— **esperen, ellas solo se nos acercaron— pero no me escucharon solo se fueron corriendo.**

— **que es lo que tienen, yo no se por que salieron molestas, ni la comida han pedido— decía Kakaroto mientras yo solo le metía un golpe.**

— **Kakaroto, no seas idiota la razón por la que ellas se portan así es por que están molestas, están celosas— ugh tenemos que ir a buscarlas.**

 **Hola cómo están, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Se cuidan y que tengan buen día :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**57476**

 **5755**

 **Bulma POV.**

 **Nos salimos después de ver a Las resbalosas esa encima de Vegeta y Goku, a mi lo que me caía mal es que el estúpido ese dejo que lo estuvieran abrazando salieron a buscarnos pero con Milk tratamos de Correr para que no nos alcanzaran también ayudo que Habían varios y cubrieron nuestra salida.**

— **Goku es un idiota, no se por que me vestí de esta manera solo estoy haciendo el ridiculo— yo la abrazaba mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.**

— **no tenemos la culpa nosotras, si no ellos que no saben valorarnos, además tu eres muy bonita Milk, y Goku te quiere solo sabes que es medio tonto..— ella solo cubría su cara con sus manos.**

— **No Bulma, ya estoy harta de estar soportándolo, ni un beso me a dado... sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos de casado, no me demuestra que me ama, nunca lo a echo— yo solo agarraba su hombro pero ella corría.**

— **lo siento Bulma pero necesito estar sola un rato.— no la pude parar por que ella salía corriendo. Milk... espero que estes bien.**

 **No quiero regresar a ese restaurante, siempre es lo mismo... las mujeres se le están siempre aventando a Vegeta, aun que no me guste aceptarlo soy celosa, se que el siempre me dice lo mucho que me ama.., también que desde que esta conmigo le a cambiado la vida pero aún así... me pongo celosa.**

— **valla, valla pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— yo conozco esa voz... —tal parece que la mascota de el príncipe se a escapado otra vez.— por que siempre me los encuentro en los peores momentos. —sabes la otra vez te escapaste, pero ahora será diferente... tu vendrás conmigo.— me decía el saiyajin al que Vegeta había metido al calabozo aquella vez.**

— **suéltame— le gritaba mientras trataba de quitarlo inútil mente, estos malditos Monos tenían una fuerza inigualable. Solo sentía como su asquerosa lengua pasaba por mi cuello —ya basta suéltame— le gritaba pero el no me hacía caso. Cuando pensé que ya estaba todo perdido sentía como alguien lo quitaba. ¡Vegeta! A venido por mi otra vez.**

 **Solo lo abrazaba mientras mis lágrimas no paraban. —¿te encuentras bien?— me decía una voz que no conocía.**

— **perdón, yo pensé que eras vegeta.— le decía roja mientras el se me quedaba viendo con una sonrisa. —pero muchas gracias por salvarme.— el solo me daba su mano.**

— **de nada, mi nombre es Broly, me alegra que estes bien.— yo le daba la mano mientras lo saludaba.**

— **mucho gusto Broly me llamo Bulma— el me miraba de arriba a bajo extrañado.**

— **disculpa por la manera en que te miro... pero nunca vi a una mujer como tú... ¿te pintas el cabello? Y te pones algo en los ojos?— yo solo me reía.**

— **no, es que yo soy humana... vengo de el planeta tierra, estoy con Vegeta— no le puedo decir que soy su esposa ya que no estamos casados, y eso de decirle que soy su mujer de vegeta se me hace raro... y no se si el sabe de el termino de "novios" ugh que planeta más confuso.**

— **bueno eso explica por que nunca había conocido una hembra como tu. Yo soy Broly, mucho gusto, y perdona que hayas conocido un abusivo como el inútil aquel, pero no todos los saiyajines somos así— si que es agradable... pero tengo que ir con Vegeta y encontrar a Milk.**

— **Broly, perdón que te interrumpa, pero tengo que buscar a mi amiga y también a Vegeta— le decía mientras salía corriendo.**

— **Bulma espera, es peligroso que vallas a estas horas de la noche— escuchaba su voz a lo lejos pero yo solo me iba a buscar a Milk.**

 **Milk POV.**

 **Soy una estúpida, se que Bulma solo me quiere ayudar, pero no hay nada que hacer, yo a ese hombre no le gusto... si lo pienso el no se caso conmigo por que el quiso, si no por que pensó que el matrimonio era comida.. se que el no me ama, que tonta fui al haber aceptado venir a esta cena.**

 **Jamas vi a Goku tan contento platicar con alguien, como ella es de su misma raza estoy segura que se a de llevar muy bien con ella. Si tanto le gusta que se quede con ella yo me voy a la tierra. —¿te encuentras Bien?— escuchaba la voz de Goku rápido lo miraba pero el era un poco más diferente, era de piel más obscura, y tenía cola. ¿Será algún familiar de Goku? Recuerdo que su padre es igual, si no fuera por esa cicatriz que tiene yo pensaría que es el...**

— **eh si estoy bien— le decía limpiándome las lágrimas el me miraba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.**

— **¿no eres saiyajin cierto? Por que no tienes cola, además que tu cuerpo es más lindo y delicado— yo solo me sonrojaba.**

— **no, soy humana me vine con mi esposo y mi hijo— el solo asentía.**

— **ahh tu eres la esposa de Kakaroto, los amigos de el príncipe Vegeta— no sabia que ellos sabían de nosotros. Yo solo asentía. —disculpa que no me presente, mi nombre es Turles, soy primo de Kakaroto, mi padre y el padre de Kakaroto Bardok son gemelos— bueno eso explica todo.**

— **pero por que estás llorando ¿te encuentras bien?— yo agachaba mi cabeza mientras mi voz salía en un suspiro.**

— **creo que a mi esposo le gusta más otra mujer... una que si es de la raza guerrera de el— el solo sonreía mientras su mano levantaba mi rostro.**

— **pues déjame decirte que tú esposo es muy tonto, yo no se como a el le puede gusta otra mujer teniéndote a ti— como me encantaría que Goku realmente no le gustara nadie más pero yo se que tal vez esa mujer si le gusto. —no pongas tu cara tan triste... una sonrisa te va mejor— me decía mientras me tocaba mi mejilla.**

— **Milk... que demonios— escuchaba la voz de Goku mientras el aparecía de la nada. —¿que haces con mi esposa?— decía Goku molesto mientras quitaba la mano de Turles de un golpe.**

— **Goku... ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que actúas así? El no me estaba haciendo nada— Goku solo me miraba molesto mientras agarraba mi brazo.**

— **¡tu y yo después arreglamos esto! Y tu estúpido ¡no te le acerques a mi mujer!— solo el panorama cambiaba mientras llegábamos con Bulma. —vegeta te está buscando— decía mientras agarraba a Bulma con su otra mano.**

 **En ese momento llegábamos con Vegeta que el estaba en un asiento en el parque esperándonos. —que bueno que las encontraste— se escuchaba la voz de Vegeta mientras tomaba a Bulma de su cara. —¿se puede saber dónde diablos estaban?— Bulma lo miraba molesta mientras me quitaba de los brazos de Goku.**

— **¿que quieres que hagamos? ¿Como querías que reaccionáramos? Al ver como esas odiosas estaban encima de ustedes, por que si bien recuerdo te estabas dejando apapachar— Vegeta solo rodaba los ojos mientras tomaba a Bulma de el rostro.**

— **sabes que eres la única mujer para mi, te amo y eres la única mujer que he amado y amaré, si antes no les hacía caso que tú ni me volteabas a ver ¿crees que voy a arruinar nuestra relación? Ahora que te tengo conmigo.— ella solo lo abrazaba mientras besaba sus labios. —vámonos, por que no hablamos de esto en la casa— decía mientras se la llevaba en los brazos.**

 **Que suerte tiene Bulma que el se ve que si la quiere... —Milk... sentí algo muy raro cuando estabas con ese hombre... me sentí Raro... como molesto— me decía Goku mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.**

— **no me gusto como el te veía, no me gusta que te vistas de esa manera.. me molesta ver cómo los hombres te ven... como ven lo que es mío.— me decía mientras me tomaba en sus brazos pero me estaba apretando mucho.**

— **Goku me estás lastimando— le decía mientras trataba de quitarlo pero el no se quería mover.**

— **no vuelvas a hacer eso Milk... no me gusta ver como te miran otros hombres, tú eres mía— yo solo trataba de tragar aire pero el no me dejaba.**

— **Goku por favor suéltame me lastimas— el solo me abrazaba fuertemente.**

— **no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi, tú eres mia... eres mi esposa y yo te amo— me siento feliz que el me diga que me ama... pero no puedo respirar... siento como poco a poco todo se pone obscuro se me está yendo el aire.**

 **Hola cómo están espero que les guste se cuidan y besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Algo me estaba pasando, tenia varios sentimientos encontrados, sentía algo horrible cuando ese Saiyajin estaba abrazando a Milk También me molestaba por cómo todos la veían parecía que se la querían comer. También nunca la vi tan hermosa, se que tiene un buen cuerpo, pero ahora como ese vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo no lo podía creer... pero lo que hizo perder el control fue sentir que ella se iba a ir con otro. Ella no puede! Ella es mía. —Tu eres mía Milk— le decía abrazándola con miedo de perderla.**

— **Go... Go...Ku— sentía como dejaba de moverse.**

— **Goku suéltala— escuchaba la voz de Bulma mientras veía que Milk estaba dormida en mis brazos.**

— **Oh no, no se está moviendo.— decía mientras sacudía a Milk pero ella no habría los ojos.**

— **Milk abre los ojos— le decía mientras Bulma me metía una cachetada.**

— **que fue lo que le hiciste tonto— yo solo negaba con la cabeza. No quise hacerle esto, no quería ponerla así. —está bien, solo está inconsciente— decía Bulma mientras revisaba a Milk.**

— **es mejor que vallamos al palacio, tenemos que llevarla a descansar— decía Vegeta mientras tomaba a Bulma. —y tu tonto, lo que experimentaste esta noche fueron Celos— esos son Celos... tal vez Milk también se molesto de que yo estaba hablando con la mujer en el bar. Tengo que pedirle perdón.**

 **Milk POV**

 **Me levantaba con un dolor de cabeza y recordando de lo que pasó anoche, solo recuerdo que estaba discutiendo con Goku y el me abrazo muy fuerte después todo se puso obscuro...—Milk, despertaste— entraba Goku mientras trataba de abrazarme pero yo me alejaba de el. —Milk ¿que tienes?— me decía mientras se acercaba pero yo no quería verlo. Aun no puedo creer que me haya echo eso.**

— **Goku solo por favor dame tiempo.— el abría los ojos mientras empezaba a llorar.**

— **Milk perdona por cómo me porte, pero no me dejes, yo te amo y lamento como te abrase de fuerte te hice daño y lo siento mucho— jamás lo vi asi solo agachaba la cabeza. Quería estar con el, se que es como un niño gigante, y así yo lo acepte.**

— **Goku está bien, solo dame un poco de tiempo me duele mucho mi cabeza— el salía corriendo mientras entraba con una semilla de el ermitaño.**

— **puedes masticar— me decía mientras me daba la semilla y yo asentía. Ponía la semilla en mi boca mientras me sentía mucho mejor.**

— **gracias— le decía mientras el me abrazaba quería quitarlo pero me agarró por sorpresa.**

— **perdón, tú sabes que soy tonto, y se que eso no tiene excusa, pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento de cómo me comporte, no solo anoche pero como me he comportado todo este tiempo tu eres lo mas importante para mi, pero jamas te lo demuestro, siempre me porto mal cuando no tiene que ser así.**

 **No sabes lo hermosa que te veías anoche, eres la mujer mas hermosa que e conocido— yo solo me sonrojaba era la primera vez que el me decía todo esto.**

— **Goku yo también te amo, y no te preocupes, te perdono— el sonreía mientras agarraba mis mejillas tiernamente. Yo lo miraba sorprendida ya que nunca el había echo esto.**

— **Milk, quiero probar tus labios— me decía mientras ponía sus labios sobre los míos torpemente.**

— **Goku— le decía roja mientras el solo sonreía.**

— **Vi a Vegeta hacer esto con Bulma, no se por que tú y yo nunca hemos pegado labios.— yo solo me reía**

— **esto se llama beso— el abría los ojos mientras me miraba serio.**

— **puedes enseñarme a beso— yo me reía mientras agarraba su mejilla.**

— **se llama besar, las personas se besan los labios cuando se aman, recuerdas cuando bese tu mejilla ese día que nos comprometimos— el asentía. —pues las personas siempre se besan los labios cuando se aman— el solo rascaba su cabeza confundido**

— **pero si es que las personas se besan por que nunca me besaste— yo solo me ponía roja mientras agachaba mi cabeza.**

— **por que me da mucha pena— el me miraba serio mientras tomaba mi barbilla haciendo que yo lo viera.**

— **no quiero que haya mas secretos, o que nos contengamos de hacer cosas, quiero que compartamos todo.— yo asentía mientras lo besaba. Pero sin querer mi lengua tocaba la suya y rápido me quitaba mientras el me miraba con los ojos abiertos. Y se ponía serio.**

— **no pares por favor— me decía mientras besaba mi boca. Poco a poco el beso se volvió intenso. Poco a poco Goku comenzaba a quitarme la ropa y me recostaba en la cama. —quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero esta vez quiero tomarme mi tiempo amando tu cuerpo.— Me decía en una voz tan sensual que el me tenía en sus manos.**

 **El comenzaba a pasar su lengua por mi cuerpo si que estaba siendo bien delicado, me trataba como que yo era lo más delicado que el tocaba. —Goku— le decía mientras el sonreía.**

— **me gusta como suena mi nombre de tus dulces labios me hace sentirme más tu dueño. Por que eres mia Milk— yo solo asentía tenía tantas sensaciones. Sentir su cuerpo sudando encima mío.**

 **el acariciaba mi abdomen mientras besaba mi piel. —perdón Milk, te tome muy fuerte, te lastime lastime lo que más amo— yo solo besaba sus labios.**

— **también yo te amo, y no te preocupes te dije que te perdonaba.— sentía como el se adentraba en mi.**

— **no sabes cómo me encanta esto, eres tan apretada, siento que naciste solo para mi— me decía mientras besaba mis labios otra vez. Pasamos todo el día amándonos como nunca.**

 **Bulma POV.**

— **Bulma donde vas— me preguntaba Vegeta mientras yo me dirigía donde estaba Milk quería ver cómo se sentía.**

— **quiero ver a Milk, me preocupa como se desmayo anoche— el solo me abrazaba de la cintura.**

— **ahora no quieres ir créeme— me decía mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. —no me preguntes por que no puedo creer que no los escuches gritan mucho— yo solo me reía estaba contenta de que al fin ellos estaban bien.**

 **Yo me reía mientras el me tomaba la cintura. —ven, no tenemos que dejar que nos ganen— yo le sonreía mientras besaba sus labios.**

 **1 semana después**

 **Vegeta y Goku se habían ido, también se habían llevado a Piccoro y los demás, tal parece que les gustaba salir con esos locos a pelear, no entiendo como las peleas pueden unir a todos ellos. —Bulma ¿necesitas ayuda con esa máquina?— me preguntaba Milk preocupada yo solo le sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

— **no estoy bien, ¿no se por que me desmayé ayer?— ella solo se reía.**

— **sabes a mi también me pasaba lo mismo que te pasa a ti.— ¿pero que es lo que me puede estar pasando? —vamos Bulma serás muy inteligente pero no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que te pasa— ¿que me puede pasar... estos síntomas? Mareos, frecuencia en orinar, cambio de humor... no puede ser! —por la cara que pones como que ya te diste cuenta no— escuchaba su voz a lo lejos pero no ponía atención.**

— **necesito usar la máquina de ultrasonido, que bueno que construí una para ver las heridas de esos salvajes— le gritaba mientras ambas íbamos a la sala de enfermos.**

— **Bulma espera, no crees que sería mejor que le llames a Vegeta, este es un momento especial en el que tiene que participar el— bueno tiene razón... veré lo más pronto que el se puede venir. Agarraba el comunicador mientras le hablaba.**

— **vegeta— le decía mientras el me contestaba de el otro lado.**

— **dime— me decía mientras escuchaba la voz de Goku a su lado. —¿ocurrió algo?— me preguntaba preocupado.**

— **es que necesito verte, es algo importante que quiero platicar contigo— escuchaba cómo el hablaba algo con Goku mientras los dos aparecían. Si que esa técnica de Goku era buenísima.**

— **vegeta, estos días me he sentido extraña— el solo me escuchaba atento mientras lo hacía que me siguiera a la sala de la máquina de ultrasonidos. —si mi instinto no me falla esto es algo que quiero que veas— el solo se me quedaba viendo extrañado. Cuando me acosté en la cama y Milk me estaba poniendo la máquina me fijé que Milk estaba en lo correcto.**

— **parece que estas embarazada— decía Milk contenta mientras me abrazaba. Vegeta se quedaba serio todo el tiempo, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.**

— **Felicidades Vegeta, vas a ser papá— le decía Goku contento mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda. El ahí reaccionaba y me abrazaba.**

— **estas embarazada, vamos a tener a un pequeño Saiyajin— yo solo lo besaba mientras asentía contenta.**

 **Si que este bebé era mejor que me había pasado en este mundo. Bueno el y mi vegeta.**

 **6 meses después.**

— **Milk, segura que está bien que comamos esto— le preguntaba a Milk mientras comíamos las colas de lagarto. Milk solo se reía**

— **vamos Bulma, yo comía hasta cola de dinosaurio en el embarazo de Gohan, esto es muy saludable— bueno si ella lo dice. Aun no puedo creer lo mucho que habían cambiado vegeta y Goku, ya no entrenaban tanto como antes, al menos ahora si nos veían todos los días.**

 **También la reina y los demás nos trataban mejor, más como tenia al futuro príncipe, ya que estaban todos sorprendidos con el poder de Gohan, decían que la mezcla de nuestras razas hacían guerreros más fuertes, hasta Nappa y Raditz bromeaban que irían a la tierra a buscar pareja.**

 **Lo que me dio más gusto fue que también Milk está embarazada, parece que esa noche que nos peleamos con aquellos, tuvo consecuencias jajaja pero que habrá pasado con ese hombre que conocí, Broly. Realmente le agradezco que me haya salvado.**

 **Hola cómo están, lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí está el otro capítulo espero que les guste se cuidan y les mando muchos besos, bye.**


End file.
